


Morning After the Night Before

by mariothellama



Series: Three Days in October [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: International Break, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, New Relationship, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Julian and Kai wake up for the first time together. And what happens when they are alone later? Okay, Marco might be being helpful again.A sequel to 'Captain's Duty'.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Three Days in October [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captain's Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630953) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dear GoForGoals,
> 
> The first part of this trilogy was written for your birthday. This part was written for Julian's. The third will be written for Kai's birthday. I hope you like this continuation of your birthday fic!

He was so warm and cosy that he didn’t want to wake up. He’d had the most wonderful dream, dreaming that he’d been sleeping snuggled up against Kai, that he’d finally got to feel how it what it would feel like to kiss Kai’s gorgeous lips. And they’d done other things, things that had made him blush even in his dreams. So now he didn’t want to wake up, to wake up cold and alone, aching for the man he could never have, the one he let go.

He rolled over. His dream had been so vivid that he could still physically feel Kai’s body lying next to him, feel warm breath against his skin. He could even have sworn that he could smell Kai. He knew exactly what Kai smelled like - his skin, his hair, shampoo, shower gel. When they hugged - and they hugged a lot - he’d buried his nose into Kai’s neck so often, inhaling deeply, that he’d imprinted Kai’s scent into his memory. And how he could even smell Kai in his dreams. He really was a hopeless case.

‘Good morning, Sunshine.’

Okay, now he was hearing Kai. That was a bit too much even for him. He forced his eyes open. And there was Kai looking back at him with those beautiful eyes, his dark curls perfectly messed and rumpled. He could get used to seeing this every morning.

‘Is this real? Are you real? I’m not dreaming, am I?’

Kai grinned at him. ‘I always knew that you weren’t a morning person but I didn’t know it was this bad.’

‘So I didn’t dream it. We … ’

‘Yes we did,’ Kai’s grin was even broader. ‘And it was good.’

‘Really good. And that means that Marco … ’

‘Yes, we’re in Marco’s room. He’s lying next to me.’

‘And he’s awake,’ Marco sounded amused. ‘I’m glad I could help you two idiots to finally deal with what been staring you in the face for years, but now we need to find a way to get you out of my hotel room.’

Oh yes, that was going to be far from easy. Their underwear from last night was … um … not fit to be worn again and they both smelled of sex.

‘Okay, here’s the plan. The two of you can shower together. And then you can get ready while I’m showering. You’ll have to go commando back to your rooms, but luckily it’s not far. I’ll take care of the … um … evidence.’

‘Thank you, Marco. For everything. I thought I was leaving Kai when I left Leverkusen and instead I was finding my way to him. Thanks to you.’

‘My pleasure. Now we need to get a move on or we’ll be late for breakfast.’

He knew that he had to get out of bed first, but he couldn’t bring himself to, suddenly self-conscious.

‘I know everything’s happening fast, Jule,’ Marco reassured him, ‘that’s kind of the price of you hiding from your feelings for so long. But you and Kai are so obviously meant to be together. And don’t tell me that you’ve never fantasised about Kai naked in the shower with all the time you two have spent together in the locker room!’

He could feel himself flushing pink, a dead giveaway as to some of the less than innocent thoughts he’d had about his former teammate.

‘Don’t worry, Jule,’ Kai whispered in his ear, ‘I’ve had exactly the same thoughts.’

He climbed out of bed, Kai following him as they both headed to the bathroom.

‘Don’t spend too long making out in the shower,’ Marco called after them.

Once they were in the bathroom with the door locked behind them for safety, they turned to look at each other. Kai looked so adorable, biting his lip nervously, that shy goofy grin on his face.

‘ How do we … what do we … ? Kai asked.

‘ … um … we could brush our teeth?’ That seemed the most harmless thing to do.

They used some of the spare toiletries Marco had given them last night. This was kind of domestic, Kai grinning at him as their shoulders bumped together standing in from of the washbasin.

He shifted from foot to foot afterwards. ‘ I don’t … erm … know about you, but I really need to pee before I shower.’

‘Me too. You first? I’ll turn my back.’

It was a bit weird having to pee with Kai right behind to him, but he managed.

‘I’ll get in the shower,’ he offered, climbing out of the shorts he’d borrowed from Marco and turning on the shower.

The warm water on his skin helped him to clear his thoughts. Then the shower door opened and Kai stepped in. A very naked Kai taking him in his arms, kissing him passionately under the shower. This felt even better than in his fantasies, hot, naked, wet bodies sliding together, hands roaming everywhere.

‘I really want to do this properly sometime,’ Kai murmured in his ear.

‘Me too when Marco isn’t just through the wall.’

They washed, somehow finding the willpower to keep their hands off each other for a bit. Neither of them wanted to have sex in the shower of Marco’s hotel room and the idea of coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel that wouldn’t do anything to hide any … um … embarrassing side effects was too humiliating to contemplate.

Marco was sitting on the bed when they came out, engrossed in something on his phone, only looking up when Julian cleared his throat.

‘Oh, you’re done. I’ll take my time showering, give you time to get ready. See you at breakfast.’ Marco winked at them before vanishing into the bathroom.

They grinned at each other a little sheepishly.

‘Not exactly how I imagined our first morning together.’

‘Me neither!’ Kai answered. ‘Guess it’s our own fault for waiting so long to stop being scared to admit how we feel. And we have Marco to thank that we got to spend the night together. Otherwise it would have been … ’

‘I know.’ Julian really was grateful to Marco. And he had the sneaking suspicion that Marco had planned it this way to stop them from running away and hiding again. This was awkward but much less awkward than it would have been to slink silently and alone back to their rooms last night only to have to face each other at breakfast again.

They dressed as quickly as they could. He tried to behave himself but he couldn’t help taking a peak at Kai. Now he could without having to feel guilty. He and Kai were together. Just thinking that sent a thrill through him.

‘You go first,’ he offered once they were dressed. ‘I’ll wait a minute or so.’

‘Okay,’ Kai agreed, one hand on the door already. Julian wondered why he was hesitating until Kai turned round, kissing him softly. ‘I love you. See you at breakfast.’

‘I love you, too. See you at breakfast,’ he answered, not pausing to think. And then Kai was gone.

He leaned his head on the door, heart thudding. All those years of waiting, longing and yearning and that was it. Their first ‘I love yous’. All that agonising and it was so easy in the end.

‘When you know, you just know,’ Marco said behind him. ‘I was being quiet, not wanting to disturb the romantic moment. Don’t mess this up, you two. I put a lot of work into this seduction scene and don’t want to have to do it all over again.’

‘Will try. And, Marco, thanks. I really do appreciate what you did for us.’

‘Anytime, Brandt. See you at breakfast.’

He slipped out of Marco’s room, making back to his own without being seen. Kai was already at their usual table when he came down for breakfast, gifting him a shy smile that made his insides flip over.

Training was as usual. Luckily everyone was used to him and Kai being close, touchy feely even. It was kind of a running joke. So nobody even noticed them hugging a bit more tightly than usual, holding on just a moment too long. Or them sitting side by side, so close that their fingers were almost touching. Nobody except Marco, who he saw giving them a thoughtful look.

Marco waylaid him on the way into dinner. ‘Here, take my room card. I’ll stay downstairs for a couple of hours after dinner. Toni wants to play something. I’ll tell Kai to go up to my room five minutes after you leave. Say you’re tired.’

‘B-b-b-but,’ he stammered. He wasn’t prepared for this.

‘You two need time together. You’re kind of cute running around like a pair of lovesick puppies, but you need to be alone together. Get things out of your system before the game tomorrow. You’re both starting. This is a big game for you. Especially here. Now.’

Marco was right. Unfortunately. Again. He was determined to be professional. So was Kai. Playing for their country meant a lot to both of them. But it was hard not to be distracted by Kai, by wanting to touch him, to kiss him, now that he knew he could.

He waited in Marco’s room after dinner, feeling incredibly nervous. What if Kai didn’t come? The minutes ticked by, his heart sinking lower with each passing second. Kai wasn’t coming. He tried to stay positive. Kai not coming didn’t mean that he regretted what they’d done. Anything could have happened. He got up off the bed, trying not to feel too down. There would be an explanation, he knew that.

A knock at the door jolted him out of his misery. It was Kai. Kai who pushed his way inside, apologising for not being able to get away as their teammates had been trying to persuade him not to go to bed so early. Kai who was kissing him. Kai whose tongue was deep in his mouth, robbing him of the power of thought or speech. Kai who shoved him backwards onto Marco’s bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him senseless.

This was the stuff of his fantasies come true. Kai loved him. And wanted him. How much Kai wanted him was clear from the bulge in his pants pressing hard against him. And he was in exactly the same state as they parted for breath, both of them panting. Fuck, Kai looked so good like this, all wild and needy, lips kissed red and wet, his hair messy where Julian had buried his fingers in it.

‘I want … I need … If you … but Marco’s bed … ’

He knew exactly what Kai meant. ‘We could do what we did to Marco, if you … ’

The look on Kai’s face was all the answer he needed. Wriggling down the bed, he started to pull down Kai’s training pants and briefs, getting some help as encouragement. He took a moment to admire just how long, hard and thick his Kai was.

‘You have such a gorgeous dick, Kai,’ he couldn’t help himself.

‘Don’t be an idiot, Brandt.’ But the smug note in Kai’s voice was hard to miss.

Kai smelled so good here, tasted so good. He breathed in deep, burying his nose in the short, dark curls, before licking over the silky smooth skin of Kai’s incredibly gorgeous dick. This was so good and Kai obviously agreed from the way he was moaning and arching his back up off the bed. After a few tentative licks he took Kai as deep in his mouth as he could, making sure that he didn’t gag, wrapping his free hand round Kai’s length.

He still wasn’t very sure what he was doing and would need a lot more practice, but he licked and sucked at Kai, using his hand to stroke him up and down, Kai’s moan and pants telling him he must be doing something right. He’d dreamed of Kai for years and now he had his dick in his mouth, less than twenty-four hours after they’d kissed for the first time. This was weird, but good weird, as he concentrated hard on swallowing as Kai came in his mouth, muffling his cries in the sleeve of his hoodie. He swallowed and swallowed, even though it tasted a little … well weird ..,. hot, thick and salty, not wanting to make a mess of Marco’s bed. He swallowed and licked, only letting go of Kai when he was soft and clean.

He rested his head contentedly on Kai’s thigh, Kai’s hand stroking his hair.

‘That was sooooo awesome,’ Kai sighed happily. ‘Give me a moment and I’ll … you know.’

Kai was true to his word. And he was good at this, so good that Julian let out a loud ‘fuck!’ at how blissfully warm and wet Kai’s mouth round him felt. If Kai’s tongue in his mouth had felt amazing, then Kai’s tongue swirling and probing him here was totally mindblowing. He wouldn’t hold out long under this, nobody could. He only just had time to gasp out a hoarse ‘Kai, I’m … ’ in warning before he exploded. His orgasm was one of the longest and strongest he’d ever had, his toes literally curling with pleasure, something he’d thought never happened for real.

They snuggled together afterwards, stupid smiles on their faces. Kai tasted faintly of him when they kissed. He could get used to this, he really could.

‘I could go to sleep like this,’ Kai whispered.

‘Marco will wake us up when he comes to bed. Although we really do need to stop having sex in his bed.’

‘We do,’ giggled Kai.

‘And tomorrow. You. Us. Playing in our stadium. That will be something.’

‘It will. I miss you. I miss us. Playing together, Last season was something special. Something I’m scared I might not have ever again.’

‘Me too. But you know why I had to leave, don’t you?’

‘I do. I’ll have to one day. Sooner rather than later.’

‘But now we’ve found or way back to each other. We’ll be together. No matter what happens.’

They talked quietly until they fell asleep curled up in each other’s arms. Marco had to knock a few times before they let him in. But he forgave them when he saw how happy they were. Even though they knew that they would have to suffer him teasing them mercilessly.


End file.
